PewDiePie
) Gothenburg, Sweden |YouTube Channel = PewDiePie |hair = Light brown |eyes = Blue |ERBnumber = Rasputin vs Stalin Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (reused footage) |As = Mikhail Baryshnikov}}PewDiePie portrayed Mikhail Baryshnikov in Rasputin vs Stalin, and reappeared as Baryshnikov in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible as reused footage. He later battled T-Series in the first episode of "Flash In The Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays" where he was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the actor Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, more commonly known by his nickname PewDiePie, was born on October 24th, 1989 in Gothenburg, Sweden. He is a YouTuber who is famous for his various "Let's Plays", in which he is often shown reacting to games in an over-the-top manner. He is best known for playing Amnesia, Happy Wheels, and Slender. His videos have gained him over 19 billion views and 76 million subscribers, making him the most subscribed YouTube channel related to video games, as well as the most subscribed YouTuber of all time, a position he achieved on August 16th, 2013 when he surpassed Smosh. Currently his channel does not have as much gaming-related content as before, as he switched his theme from gaming to memes, reaction videos and commentary; Having shows such as Meme Review, PewNews, YLYL (You Laugh You Lose), LWIAY (Last Week I Asked You, a parody of Jacksfilms' Yesterday I Asked You, or YIAY, series), and occassionally "making fun" people on the TV series, Dr. Phil. He used to refer to his fans as his "bros" (now "9-year-olds") and ends each of his videos with a "brofist" in older videos. He has two dogs named Maya and Edgar, and a toad named Slippy, who passed away on December 12, 2017. He currently resides in England with his Italian girlfriend, Marzia Bisogin, who has her own YouTube channel. http://www.youtube.com/user/CutiePieMarzia On February 14th, 2017, it was reported that Kjellberg was dropped from both Disney's and YouTube's premier service offerings following apparent association with antisemitism. He later issued an apology via his Tumblr blog, followed one week later by the release of a video response on his YouTube channel. Appearances 'Season 2:' *Mikhail Baryshnikov (cameo) 'Season 5:' *Mikhail Baryshnikov (reused footage, cameo) Trivia *PewDiePie, Jenna Marbles, and Smosh are the only YouTubers to have appeared in a rap battle who have more subscribers than ERB itself. **He is the only one who didn't rap, but only appeared as a cameo. **He and Smosh both appeared in season finales while Jenna Marbles appeared in a mid-season premiere. *He was referenced in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 by Nice Peter in the line, "We'd have more subs than PewDiePie if you didn't fight me every time!" Gallery Mikhail Baryshnikov Cameo.png|PewDiePie as Mikhail Baryshnikov in Rasputin vs Stalin (cameo)|link=Mikhail Baryshnikov Mikhail Baryshnikov Cameo 2.png|PewDiePie as Mikhail Baryshnikov in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (cameo)|link=Mikhail Baryshnikov PewDiePie YT Avatar.jpg|PewDiePie's current YouTube avatar External links To learn more about PewDiePie, visit the PewDiePie Wiki! References Category:Actors Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Rasputin vs Stalin Category:Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible Category:PewDiePie